


His whisper is the Lucifer

by evilnesquik, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Angels duty is to work hard to ensure that fate follows its course. Of course, there are opposing forces working against the angels and Minseok happens to be the most beautiful demon of them all, or at least, so celestial Luhan thinks.





	His whisper is the Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 18
> 
> Title: His whisper is the Lucifer
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 4500
> 
> Warnings: graphic depictions of sex
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you to the prompter because this was one of the nicest fic for me to write. I wasn’t sure about claiming this prompt, but while I was still deciding about what to choose, tons of ideas about this fic came into my mind. A big thank you also to my beta, who helped me a lot and gave me many suggestions that will be useful also in future.

 

Luhan was an angel. He had been an angel since the beginning of time, perhaps longer ago than that, even if he couldn’t remember. Being a superior creature is not as easy as someone might think. Luhan, just like other angels, didn’t have a sense of the passage of time in the ordinary sense, but his angelic days were packed with duties and chores. Almost all of his colleagues were focused only on their jobs, helping fate follow its predestined path, and Luhan put a lot of effort into that too, but there were moments when he would stop for a few seconds and admire what was happening below.

 

Luhan liked all animals, but he had a fondness for humans that surpassed what he felt for any other living things. While this tendency was not encouraged, he knew it was better not to talk about it. He found it endearing how ingenious humans were and how they were able to uplift their conditions, despite the chaos they tended to create and all the problems they had to face. But his favorite trait of these beings was that they had somehow come to know that angels existed. It was extraordinary that they figured out angels’ presence, even if they were very wrong about an angels’ real purposes and aspects.

Whenever he had a spare moment, Luhan spent it admiring how humans represented angels and demons in the current time period. He appreciated human art, but he couldn’t help but giggle at the big, white feathered wings they drew on angels’ backs. Angels didn’t need wings to fly, but Luhan and some of his closest companions started wearing a pair whenever they had to appear before humans, just to add more drama.

 

Demons were interesting subjects to observe in paintings, too. With their horns and tremendous facial expressions, they shook Luhan to the depths of his soul and fascinated him at the same time. He just couldn’t look away. Once, when he had a mission on human world, he heard a woman tell her boyfriend that “opposites attract,” , and Luhan could not have agreed more. He was the purest creature of all, and yet the darkest spirits mesmerized him. He wasn’t interested in joining them, but he wanted to know more about their nature, as if he was some sort of scientist.

Around the twenty-first century, Luhan was summoned by the commander of all angels. There was an important duty, waiting for him on the living world. Luhan was an old and expert spirit and if he were being asked to go, it meant they needed someone powerful and ready to face every kind of issue for the job. For important matters, Luhan was the one to ask, a fact in which he took a certain pride.

 

When Luhan arrived at his destination, a small group of humans was gathered around a big table, with many other persons standing around them. The atmosphere was full of tension, and it was clear that they were preparing to discuss very weighty matters.

When Luhan arrived, floating above the human’s heads in the form of pure, positive energy, it was like a fresh breeze had entered the room. He could see them relax in their chairs and he knew that mind had been changes and they now were thinking something good could came from the meeting.

However, Luhan was not as calm as they were. Universe demands opposites and if he had been sent there, the chances of the appearance of an adverse force were very high. He was ready to use his power and influence to make the discussion take a turn for the best. When the people started talking, his mind wasn’t fully focus on the meeting, as he kept waiting on the arrival of some kind of evilness trying to prevent him from completing his task.

 

Luhan felt a shiver run down his spine and just like that he knew the demon had arrived. He could not see his antagonist, and he was sure the other couldn’t see him either, but he could feel the being was closeby. Cold and dark emanated from where the enemy stood. But Luhan also sensed something sweet, as though Lucifer had sent a charmer to get this task done. The demon smelled of lust, even from far away. There were a lot of different type of demons, and the ones associated with deadly sins were some of the most powerful. Such demons took advantage of intrinsic and primal desires and it was almost impossible for earthly creatures not to succumb to them.

 

Luhan was aware that a lot was on plate that day. Many countries on the living planet were ready to take to the field and fight against one another in war that could represent the end of humanity.

Contrary to what humans believed, angels didn’t really care for every single person’s well-being and there was not a guardian chosen for everyone. They were creatures dedicated to the highest level of good. As well, demons where not just nefarious and dissolute monsters, they were, primarily, the entities in charge of keeping balance in universe. Usually, demons’ ways to maintain the equilibrium were immorals and it was well known among angels, that they never hesitated to follow their instinct and act for their own personal good.

 

Luhan and the demon wandered around the room, whispering their suggestions into politicians’ ears, trying to sway. The angel had to admit that his opponent really was as powerful as he feared as the situation almost take turn for worse more than once. The two were challenging each other in a crucial competition, moving with fluid gestures that resembled a dance, charming one human after another while trying to stop the other from doing the same. If humans could have seen it, it would have been an enticing spectacle.

Despite all the effort he was putting in it, Luhan almost enjoyed  how balanced the situation was. The angel liked a good challenge. It was a very interesting confrontation and with every minute that passed, he was becoming more and more curious about the demon’s identity.

The discussion was becoming heated and war looked like the only possible outcome. However, Luhan still had some aces up his sleeve and he was not going down without putting a fight. If he was going down, he was taking the evil spirit with him.

 

The angel was concentrating in order to execute a particularly difficult maneuver, which he was sure would have granted him victory, when the demon’s energy disappeared. Luhan spun around, expecting to find out that the room had somehow changed, but everything seemed the same, apart for the lack of wickedness. The space where the other entity was standing was now empty, except for the same slightly sweet scent that intoxicated Luhan.

 

With the demon gone, it was almost too easy for Luhan to change the room’s atmosphere and he solved the human’s dispute quickly.

 

***

 

Luhan had completed his assignment quickly and efficiently. He knew no one was going to complain if he decided to spend a few more hours with humans. At last, he could change into human form and walk around as though he was a living creature.

As soon as his body became material and he felt skin and bones under his newly gained fingers, the fragrance that his enemy had left behind hit him like a punch in the nose. Now, he was even more affected by it than before and the only thought in his mind was that he needed to follow the trail of that scent. Every cell in his body wanted it, as did his immortal soul.  He was sure something terrible was going to befall him if he didn’t find the source of the demon’s scent, and he had no intention of discovering what form of torture it might be, if, in fact, torture was awaiting him.

Luhan’s legs didn’t seem to belong to him anymore, nor did his thoughts. While in the human world, the angel liked to pay attention to everything, but this time he walked without observing where he was going and without noticing the humans who passed him by.

 

Suddenly, the force that was driving him on stopped. Luhan looked around, observing the old and damaged building in front of him. He knew that he had regained the control of his body, but something inside him compelled him to keep moving forward, eager to discover what was waiting for him.

The inside of the house was even worse than the exterior. The wallpaper was ripped and someone had written on the walls with paint. The carpet looked especially disgusting and was wet with a liquid Luhan hoped was water. He was sure that everything smelled awful too, but the only scent that reached his nose was the demon’s intoxicating one.

The angel moved forward, ignoring many closed doors as though he already had been in this building and knew exactly which room he was looking for. He reached the second floor, and after a few steps, he stopped in front of a door.

He wasn’t sure if  by acquiring a human body, his mind and desires had become the ones of a human too, but in that moment he could feel the weight of his flesh and the blood running in his veins quickly, making his heart beat at an incredible pace.

He opened the door, feeling his stomach drop to his feet.

Inside, the room was exceptionally tidy and clean, especially compared to the rest of the building. A small person was looking outside the window, wearing only a bathrobe and showing Luhan’s his back.

The celestial being closed the door as softly as he could. Once the two were shut off from the rest of the world, the figure turned.

 

The man—or rather, the demon—was the most beautiful thing Luhan had ever seen.

 

He was short and slim and his skin was so pale that it looked almost unnatural. His dark hair was cut with short bangs and his dark eyes were mesmerizing. The white fabric of the robe magnified his features. White was the color that humans associated with angels, and Luhan was sure that the other had chosen to wear it for that purpose. The only black thing in his clothing, or anywhere in the room, was a thin choker around his neck that give a sinful taste to his whole attire.

He looked very young and pure. Even more innocent and immaculate than Luhan. His gaze was the only aspect that betrayed his true nature.

 

A succubus.

 

Luhan let his eyes wander over the other. He was sure that the demon was barely holding back a smirk.

 

Now that they were face-to-face and the evil spirit had revealed his form, they both were playing fair since their powers didn’t work on each other. However, Luhan felt more scared than before. Even if the scent was no longer as powerful, and he had full control over his body, he didn’t desire the other any less.

 

He was aware that it was his last chance to get away and he was even more aware that what was happening was very wrong.

Using all of his willpower, Luhan took a deep breath and turned away, ready to leave. His hand was already on the handle, when the rustle of fabric, of what must have been the demon's robe dropping to the floor, stopped him in his tracks. He had not realized how silent the room was until that faint sound echoed in his ear like an explosion. The idea that the demon had removed his robe and was now standing naked shook him from inside.

 

Luhan closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to surrender, and focused only on his desperate attempt to leave.

 

“Don’t”

 

The succubus’s voice was dripping ambrosia, melodious but deep. Luhan turned his head to the right. Glancing down, he caught a glimpse of the robe on the floor, confirming that the other was naked.

Luhan was frozen in place. He wanted to leave, but the desire to stay was overpowering.

 

His eyes still down, Luhan spotted a pair of small feet walking  toward him. After a few seconds, a soft, gentle hand touched his shoulders. That was enough to make him turn.

 

The first thing the angel saw were the other’s eyes, looking deeply into his.

He had fallen into a trap from which he couldn’t escape.

Luhan admired the demon’s skin and his naked form, as the spirit slowly started to help Luhan removing his clothes too. His whole being was a heavenly creation with the purpose of sinning.

 

Once also Luhan was fully undressed, without any warning, the demon’s whole demeanor changed. He grinned evilly, baring his small but incredibly sharp looking teeth. The demon encircled Luhan with his arms and once their bodies were pulled flushed against each other, he bit the angel’s neck hard and used his fingers to scratch his back.

 

Luhan immediately came to his senses, regaining control of his body. He shoved the demon down onto the bed behind them. The demon, however, wasn’t going to give up so easily. He held on tight to Luhan, and they fell together.

 

They immediately started hand-to-hand combat.

Luhan tried to free himself, wriggling and pushing the other away, but the demon was clinging at him with so much strength that the angel’s effort produced no effects. He decide to attempted to reverse their position with a swift motion that had never failed him during a combat. Luhan was very aware that they were fighting naked and that mere thought was enough to get him distracted before closing the embrace around his opponent and therefore, he found himself once again under the other’s control.

 

Luhan could no longer tell which  limbs were his and which were the demon’s. He kept trying to overcome the other, but every time he felt like he had gained a prevailing position, the succubus giggled and twisted, freeing himself. It was the weirdest thing Luhan had ever done and it was also terribly hoty. Their bodies brushed against each other continuously and the feeling was so incredible that Luhan could barely register the other’s movements. He didn’t know if they were really fighting or if it was a demon trait, but deep down he knew he couldn’t win.

With one swift motion, the succubus pinned Luhan down, while turning the angel’s arm so it was impossible for him to change position without hurting himself.

Not letting go of his hold, the demon reached for the floor and Luhan watched as he picked up the bathrobe belt. Then, pushing the body under him with his knees, the demon moved forward to tie Luhan’s hand to the bed frame. Before moving away, he leaned in and whispered in Luhan’s ear, “Minseok. It’s always a pleasure to taint such a pure creature and I want you to moan my name”

 

Those words effected Luhan in an extraordinary way, making his blood rush down to his member quickly. Luhan’s dick had started hardening as soon as he had realized that the demon was naked and that sentence had the power to make him fully erect. Minseok noticed it immediately and giggled, licking his lips.

 

Without wasting time or giving any sort of notice, the demon bent and licked Luhan’s erection slowly from base to tip, his eyes never leaving the angel’s. He kept lapping at it gently and without increasing the speed, as though it were a popsicle he wanted to enjoy fully. Luhan writhed under him, looking for more friction. Ignoring his moans and request, the succubus kept doing as he pleased. Luhan was sure he was going to explode because he was so close to his relief, but couldn’t reach it. Finally, Minseok engulfed it whole and set a pace that had Luhan coming in the demon's mouth after just a few bobs of his head. A trace of semen escaped from Minseok's lips and trailed down his chin, making him look definitely lewd.

 

Luhan was still catching his breath and trying to free his mind for the fog that his climax had left behind when Minseok climbed astride the angel’s hips. The demon took his hard member in his hand along with Luhan’s soft one and began to stroke them together.

 

Luhan screamed the succubus’ name. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and everything was too overwhelming, but, he knew the other cared nothing at all for the angel’s suffering or his need of recovery.

 

Soon Minseok closed his eyes and his expression changed as he become totally lost in his own pleasure. That view alone was enough to make Luhan’s hard again. The feeling of their touching erections was maddening and precum lubricated the motions and dirtied Minseok’s finger, making them shine under the lamplight.

 

His pain having given away somewhat to pleasure, Luhan became more and more frustrated at the impossibility of touching the other man as he pleased. He was dying to caress him and leave marks on his too white skin. The angel wanted to be in control, but he found he didn’t mind Minseok’s authority. Still, his body was telling him he needed to touch his partner, to make him his.

 

Luhan’s second climax was fast approaching. He would have been surprised by how quickly it was happening, if he had been able to think straight. He was amazed at how long the succubus could last.

 

Luhan’s legs trembled and he closed his eyes, getting ready to see stars for the second time that night. He was so close, when something suddenly encircled the base of his cock, preventing him for coming.

 

Luhan’s eyes flew open, observing the demon with a questioning look.

 

Minseok looked him back deep into the eyes and the angel knew the demon was going to have his way with him. Luhan was going to suffer a lot.

 

The succubus stood still, his hand never leaving the other’s member as Luhan’s arousal began to fade.

 

Once both of them were sure Luhan was not going to come anytime soon, Minseok left the grip and moved towards the edge of the bed. He sat down slowly, his graceful movements highlighting his beautiful features. The demon looked up at Luhan, making sure that the angel’s focus was fully on him, then opened his legs wide, showing his body without shame or conceit. It was as if he were alone in the room, taking care of his own pleasure with Luhan as distant spectator.

 

He moved one of his small hands to his mouth, licking his finger like a cat. Caressing his torso with the other hand, he closed his eyes as though he wanted to enjoy it even more. His fingers moved slowly but firmly, showing that he knew exactly what he liked and that he was used at taking care of himself. Without any hesitation, he inserted a digit inside himself.

 

Luhan had to remind himself to breathe, because the view and the anticipation of what the demon had prepared for him were too much to handle.

Minseok added a digit to the first one and slid down a little on the bed to be more comfortable. The pace started relaxed and slow, but increased almost imperceptibly. Soon Luhan was sure the other was close to abandon himself to his own pleasure and that his real purpose was just to make the angel even hornier.

The demon opened his mouth and Luhan waited for the moan that he was sure he was going to hear, but the Minseok’s expression deepened and he lifted his head to look into Luhan’s eyes.

“You can’t come until I say so.”

Luhan felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t know if it was better to obey or not, and discover what punishment the other had in mind. It probably was for the better not to know what a demon could do.

Minseok was fully immersed in his own pleasure and as his breathing started to quicken, Luhan felt a hot wave rush over him. He was sure he was not going to last long. He didn’t even know how could he be so close without anyone touching him.

 

Minseok bit his lips and closed his eyes and soon after a moan that sounded a lot like Luhan’s name left his lips and the angel couldn’t hold on any longer.

Groaning Luhan dirtied his stomach, as tears rolled down his cheeks, the urge to touch himself making him crazy.

Minseok came almost at the same time. The demon didn’t need a second to recover before fixing his gleaming eyes on Luhan’s cloudy ones. “I’m sure I told you not to come, and yet you disobeyed. You have been bad and you are going to be punished.”

 

For a moment, Luhan wondered if the torture was going to be some teasing or if there was eternal damnation, waiting for him. He really didn’t want to see the floor open under his feet, depositing him in a pit of perpetual flames. However, when Minseok took his own cock in his small hand, Luhan realized that even if the punishment didn’t include eternal damnation, it still was going to be terrible.

The demon touched himself slowly, clearly knowing how to put on a show. He closed his eyes and let his free hand wander over his smooth skin, dwelling from time to time on his pink nipples. He moaned and murmured Luhan’s name as if it were a spell and the word was enough to make him enjoy his solo event more. Luhan couldn’t tell if the spectacle lasted too long or not enough, but suddenly Minseok’s movements accelerated and he let his head fall back, eyes closed. Breathlessly, he said “This could have been you. You could have made me come with your fat cock and yet here we are. God, I can imagine how well you would have stretched me and how much I would have enjoyed it.”

 

With those words, Minseok reached his peak, his semen falling on Luhan, dirtying the angel’s third erection.

 

This time, Minseok waited a few second to catch his breath and then jumped on top of the Luhan, caging the angel's body with his thighs. He grabbed Luhan’s hair and kissed him impetuously, almost hurting him. Their tongues met immediately and as he experimented how skilled the other was, Luhan realized that this was their first kiss. He was so focused on the demon’s mouth that he noticed that the succubus’ hands had moved and he was now enfolding his body, only when Minseok started leaving scratches on his back.

Pleasure mixed with pain and once again Luhan found himself lost in sensations. He would have never expected to like something like this, but here he was. Maybe it was his mortal body’s fault.

He was so lost in was has happening to him, that when heat and tightness surrounded him, he took a moment to realize that Minseok was descending on his erection. The smaller creature didn’t waste time to adjust and started moving up and down, his hand never leaving the body under him, grabbing and scratching his torso.

Luhan wanted to touch him so bad, he wanted to set the pace and let the other know that he was able to make him come with his own skill, but his hands were still tied. Luckily, the demon lifted himself almost completely, leaving only the tip inside and when he slammed down. The force made the bed move, letting Luhan slip his hands free of the knot.

As soon as he could decide what to do, the angel grabbed the other’s hip and Minseok let out a small whine, not expecting it. Luhan slipped out and then moved both of their bodies so that in the he was standing behind the succubus. The angel put his hands on Minseok’s hips, helping him to kneel down. Once both of them had found a comfortable position, Luhan took Minseok’s hair in his hand, making him bend his neck and then he slammed his erection back inside the demon with full force. If someone had told him before that he could last through three intense climaxes, he probably wouldn’t had believed them, but with the demon he was sure he could last even more.

 

Now Luhan was finally able to move as he pleased and he pounded into the other as though he wanted to wreck him. He knew that if the demon wanted it, he would have been able to take the leads again and Luhan was proud that the other didn’t think that he needed to.

 

Luhan collapsed on Minseok’s back as he came. He kissed the demon spine as he let his hand wander and reach the other’s still hard cock to help him find release.

 

Only after the end of the third and last round, Luhan could rest. Soon his mind became clearer and his body relaxed, as he realized how tired he was. He wouldn’t have been able to move a muscle even if he wanted to. He wondered if the tiredness was a demoniac trick’s fault. Maybe being thousand and thousand of years old had lower his stamina level.

 

The demon was laying near him, looking disheveled and more beautiful than ever. There was so many question that Luhan wanted to ask him, so many things he wanted to know, however he spent all the energy he had left to murmur “Why did you let me win the dispute?”

 

Minseok laughed,  the sound just as mesmerizing as he was.

 

“I’m a demon. My wants and needs always come first, and since the moment I could feel you, I knew you had to be mine” he replied, as he turned to caress the angel’s cheek.

When the succubus got up from bed and started to collect his clothes, Luhan felt a sense of loss. Their time together had been too brief. He wasn’t sure if eternity would be enough. He sat up, leaning against  the pillows while admiring the other’s skin disappeared under the fabric. Luhan would have never believed that such a perfect creature could exist, let alone it being a demon.

When the succubus was fully dressed, he headed to the door. Luhan still hadn’t moved. He held his breath, hoping to receive a promise for another meeting, or at least some word of acknowledgment, so when Minseok opened the door and began to step across the threshold, Luhan’s heart sank.

At the last moment, the demon turned.“So it’s really true, opposites works amazingly when put together”

Without another word, he left the room, going back to that real word that Luhan had forgotten even existed.

As the door closed, he had a revelation: he was completely and utterly under the succubus’ control. And he didn’t mind at all.

 


End file.
